A Master's Love Is A Robot's Happiness
by Fu uzumaki
Summary: A boy finds a robot laying outside of his house, one thing leads to another and lovey/dovey relationship begins. Sasunaru, lemons and yaaaooi! robo, uke! Naruto possessive, seme! Sasuke. I only put sci- fi because he's a robot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my fellow fan girls. While I thinking of a good chapter for "Love You" I'm gonna do another chapter story based on this doujinshi I saw called Believe Machine and I want to do spin off on that with Sasuke and Naruto. ^_^**

**Naruto: what is it about this time?! * excitement ***

**Sasuke: it better not be another person taking away my dobe! * wraps arm around Naruto possessively ***

**Fu: calm yourself it's not that at all, I think I have to remember the story. So anyway here's the drop:**

**Warning: Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Lemon in EVERY chapter!**

**Sasuke: HELL YES!**

**Naruto: HELL NO!**

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been going out or a while now (who cares how long) but after Sasuke finds out that she has been having an affair with him with about 5 other guys, he decides to end it. Soon after he goes to the bar to drown his sorrows when he finds a robot boy lying in front of his house. One thing leads to another and a lovey relationship begins.**

**Disclaimer: I would if I could but I can't * sniffle ***

**P.S. I have a bit of a cold, 2 school projects, and other important stuff I have to take care of so mind you I will finish "A Master's Love Is A Robot's Happiness"**

**and "Love You" as soon as my schedule will let me kay?**

**On With The Story!**

**Ages: 18**

**A Master's Love Is A Robot's Happiness**

"I knew were on the verge of breaking up anyway". Sasuke scoffed with anger. " I guess she just got tired of using me like a toy". He smirked, and threw his cellphone to the wall.

"Tch…" Women are such a pain in the ass. Give them a ring, don't forget your anniversary. They just take his money and stamina. In his book, they just weren't worth his time and money. Plus, they just wanted him for his money and good looks anyway! "Women, more like scavengers if you ask me."

"Hah… guess I'll get some sake. There's nothing to do but get drunk right?" He walked out the door only to notice a person on the ground.

"Hn? A guy?!"

The boy looked about his age with a mop of hair that could rival the color of the sun. He looked as though had a light and natural tan while having the petite figure of a women. He wore slim white jumpsuit that fit him in all the right places and defined his butt so much more. The jumpsuit stopped just above his butt.

Now Sasuke had gone out with men and women before but he was sure that there wasn't anyone who was as beautiful as him.

"Well shit I don't have my phone on me… anymore so I can't call an ambulance. And I can't just leave him out here." His only opinion was to bring him inside and wait till he woke up.

He picked him up bridal – style and carried him into his house. "He's so soft, and not to mention he smells like oranges too." He set him on the couch and looked at him closely. " He doesn't look hurt but… is he ok?"

Then all of a sudden his chest started to light up. "?! What the fuck is this?!" the light then started to fade and reveal an inscription. "A monitor appeared on his chest, almost like a… robot."

"Hhnn" The boy started to wake up. His eyes were as blue as the morning sky. He sat up and looked at Sasuke with amazement and curiousity.

"Are you my master?"

"Master? What in the world are you?!" Sasuke said

"I'm what you'd call a robot!" The boy… er… robot proclaimed

"…"

"Ahem! I am one with an appearance made as close as possible to look like a human and equipped with a personality program. I am an Autonomous High Performance Robot!"

Sasuke stared in astonishment as he rambled on even more. "I can also access your home appliances wirelessy!" then out of nowhere he took off his head and his eyes started to glow!

"I can also become a light!"

"So what is a robot of all things doing in my home?

The robot pondered "I have no idea!"

"Ugh… Dobe."

"Hey shut up teme!"

Sasuke was getting tired " So please explain this getting really confusing to me"

" Well a portion of my memory has been deleted… I know about my body but… I don't remember anything before waking up. It looks like I'm in a state of what you humans call amnesia."

The robot then started to tear up.

"Wha- wha- wha- wha- what should I do from now on?" He panicked. He then started to sob.

He then proceeded to grab Sasuke by the shoulders and straddle him. He pressed his body against him while Sasuke's face was colored as red a tomato.

"I beg you! For the sake of self preservation and security… could I ask that I stay with you for the time being?!" He then looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I did a retrieval on myself and it looks l s though I'm not using parts authorized by this state. If I should be examined and disposed of "-

"Fine."

He gasped " Really?!"

"Yes you can stay, I'll be living alone anyway"

He glopped Sasuke " O thank you, thank you, thank you I promise to you, I'll be sure not to attract any attention! I'll be super considerate!"

"Yea, yea" _once we start living together it won't matter if your considerate or not idiot._

" Since I'll be in your care, from now on you'll be my master. Please feel free to ask for anything!

"anything hm?" _maybe I could get him to do something real dirty for me_

"How about dinner dobe"

"Roger, and I've heard that "dobe", in the context you use it in, is suppose to mean idiot so STOP CALLING ME THAT!" and with that he sped off into the kitchen in least than a second only to come back out with Seafood Curry.

"Hn. It better not taste like shit." He took a bite of the curry and was immediately blown away. His eyes widened slightly but immediately composed himself because Uchihas don't show emotions other than anger and indifference.

"This is actually really good"

" Oh that's great because I had a bit of trouble optimizing my actions" He blushed nervously and scratched his head.

Sasuke smirked a little at the shrimp stuck to his hair. He walked up to him and plucked it off his hair and ate it.

" You're quite entertaining you know that."

He blushed " Thank you master"

linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline lineline

"So you want to do something fun or something" Sasuke dead planned.

"Hmmm… Ahh!" He got an idea " I shall access the internet and look into it right away. How old are you master?"

"18."

"Processing, processing, processing" * ding * " A blow job and/or hand job! " he blushed profoundly

Sasuke then dropped on the floor with gallons of blood leaving his nose.

" I see… well," he looked into Sasuke's eyes with complete and utter innocence. " if Master wants me to do that, I shall without fail Dattebayo!" and with this he began to bend down to his knees and unzip his pants.

"Wow! Wait a minute"-

" But… I need to ask if you could help me along the way?" the robot begged with puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke blushed even more "Ok…"

linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline lineline

He took Sasuke's erection into his hands and rubbed very lightly.

"Hnn… rub it harder … and use use your tongue… ah… on the tip."

He licked the tip of the head " Hhmu… ahh… Maaster….. am I hhn… doing it right?"

" Go a little faster… and put it in your mouth" Sasuke gasped.

He then immediately deep throated him bobbing his head up and down.

"Hn!" he then grabbed his head and came deep inside his mouth letting his essence out and down his throat. He then proceeded to swallow it.

The robot coughed as the bitter liquid slithered down his throat. "So- sorry, it just… happened" Sasuke stuttered.

" No, no *cough *… it's fine… more importantly… how did you enjoy it?"

"To be honest, it felt amazing…"

The robot smiled brightly " I'm glad to hear that! "

Sasuke blushed _I – I might seriously fall for him._

He (Sasuke) put his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. " I need to feel you." He then tackled him and attacked his nipples. "Aaaaahhh …Maste- AAH!

Sasuke harshly bit down on his nipple only to soothe it by licking it. " You're really getting turned on, aren't you?" he smirked with pride.

" I was designed with the goal of becoming as close to human as possible, b – but… is this "getting turned on?"

" That's right", he squeezed his nipples harder and possessively sucked on his neck "it means that it feels very good to you." Sasuke then pulled off his shorts and started licking the pre-cum off his cock. He then lowered one of the hands he had on his nipples on circled his hole using the pre-cum he gathered.

"Uu-ummm Master … hhn! like this…ahh- it seems like I'm the one being served… huu."

Sasuke smirked " Hn. Your so cute." And kissed him feverishly. Their tongues danced with each other and they could taste each other in the mouths. " Ha… haaaa… I'm gonna cuuuuummmmm!" he came all over their exposed chests and shivered with ecstasy.

"Umm Master…"

"Yea?"

" I wasn't supposed to go any further than my program has aloud me… but right now…" he took both his hands and opened his anus. " I want Master to… insert his sex organ here."

"Heh, it's great that you were able to say it." And with that he un mercilessly shoved his dick into his ass.

" Ahhhh Masteeeeer!

_Shit, why does this feel so good?! It feels just like a real person's but this feeling when I move is!_... "Amazing!" he like he was going to cum.

The robot then sat up and pressed against him and whispered " cum with me Master." With that he lost control and he came deep inside him.

"Hn!"

" AHHHHH!"

Sasuke then collapsed on him, breath evening out, and pulled out. The robot cuddled next to him and drew patterns along his Master's chest.

" So what's your name anyway since your gonna be living here for now on."

" I was left with the previous name of Naruto but if you wish to change it"-

"No… I love your name…Naruto~ and by the way call me Sasuke for now on."

"Ok Sasuke…" Naruto blushed

_Yes, Naruto. My Naruto…_

**To be continued**

**Fu: aaaannd done phew that took me like two days at the most.**

**Naruto: Fu- sama I really don't think you should work to hard your very sick.**

**Fu: it's cool Naruto I'm fine! ^_^**

**Sasuke: why is Naruto a robot?**

**Fu: Artificial intelligence!**

**Sasuke: answer the damn question!**

**Fu: because… Say bye to everyone Naruto!**

**Sasuke: huh!? WAI-**

**Fu & Naruto: JA-NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fu: hey yo my fellow fans! What is up!? *nervous scratching* hehehe… it's been a while…**

**Sasuke: you should just explain already. You're not fooling anyone.**

**Naruto: Sasu's right…**

**Fu: ok… well hehe you see….. what had happened was…..**

**Sasuke: just spill it damnit!**

**Fu: ok! Shit. Well long story, stuff happened at school that requires me to starve myself and I'm not too proud of it but it sorta has to be done… so I've lost a lot of weight which caused me to dislocate my knee cap(don't ask). Yet I don't want to disappoint my fan soooo here I am a month later…**

**Sasuke: don't believe any of this crap naruto**

**Fu: wtf!? It's true! **

**Naruto: it's ok I believe you**

**Fu: thanks any way naruto can you do the honors while I strangle I MEAN … talk with Sasuke**

**Naruto: ok Fu doesn't own naruto. Their will be sasunaru yaoiness in this fic so if you disapprove why are you even here**

**Let the story begin.**

**Chapter 2**

_In a certain place, there was a boy who was not only the son of a multi-millionaire but also a genius. _

_The boy had an interest in mechanical engineering. In addition to being a genius, he was also a pervert so he thought of making a robot that was just like a human and would do anything he said._

_The boy had talent as well as money, though it took some time, he completed his robot. But he made one miscalculation. And that was-_

BING BING BING BING BI-

"Damn clock…" Sasuke grumbled

He looked down at his broken leg in distaste. '_I can't believe that I ended up falling into a ditch after a cat surprised me…'_ "I need to burn that damn cat…"

Just then Naruto came in with dinner. "Masteeer, You're dinner's ready"- He tripped over a discarded book on the ground and came tumbling over his dark haired master sending curry and rice flying over both of them.

"I can fix this!" Naruto ran back to the kitchen after cleaning both him and Sasuke.

**15 minutes later **

" Please say aaahh" the robot coaxed. "My hands are fine though." " But my master is injured I have to be of complete service" he smiled with that child-like innocent smile that made Sasuke's heart swell.

Sasuke was then about to get up and walk to the kitchen until his crutch slipped.

"Look out Sasuke!" Naruto cried and tackled him into a power bomb**1.**"there now your leg is safe". Sasuke groaned in pain. "We-well my leg is fine but…"

**Later that night**

" Master, I'm going to wash your body now ok?" "ri-right"

While Sasuke began to undress he noticed that Naruto was smiling real brightly. "You look as though you're enjoying this." He smirked. " Yes! It makes me happy to be of use to Sasuke" Sasuke blushed but still smirked all the same "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

'_Thanks to Naruto, I feel like I've been saved… and he hasn't complained once. He really is a good person isn't he… I want him to-'_

"Wait, oi, what are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted

"Well, next I was going to wash the lower part of your body. But don't worry Master I just nursing you so there's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Uhhh that's not the problem.." "Please Sasuke I want to help you.." naruto pouted and flashed him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Uhh fine…"

**Intermission grab a snack and leave or something… or stay… I don't care.**

Naruto then began massaging his penis with the wash cloth. Sasuke began to moan and groan until he was rock hard. Naruto gasped and blushed heavily.

'_Of course this would happen…' Sasuke groaned_

"Master… you've gotten so hard… let me help." Just like that he start to suck on the head of his penis.

"O-oi" Sasuke gasped "what's gotten into you?"

" I don't know… my perception programs that I didn't have until just now…Right now I want to make master feel really good!" He then proceeded to take off his clothes.

He sucked, licked and deep throated his phallus as if his life depended on it. Slurping noises and groans filled the air he sucked his cock in earnest. Sasuke groaned at how hot and slimy his mouth was.

'_What is it with him?! He did say a program came on but'- _

He lost his train of thought as he started to squeeze his balls and lick the tip of his cock.

"You can't come yet…" Naruto gasped. "If you hold it in for just a little bit longer… it'll feel even better!"

Sasuke looked at him shocked '_did even his personality become even more erotic?!"_ His cock then twitched in excitement.

He then rubbed his cock even faster while licking his nipples. "How is this Master?"

"It feels real good" Sasuke smirked

Naruto began to lift up his shirt. "Thank goodness… I want to make Master feel even better…" he moaned.

"I'll use my body to… hn! … clean Master" Sasuke groaned "Oh shit!" he was drowning in ecstasy. Sakura had never made him feel so good!

Naruto started to grind down on his rock hard dick. What made matters worse is that the robot started repeating his name over and over again. pants and groan and moans of absolute pleasure filled Sasuke's room. Naruto then pulled down his pants and underwear. Sasuke stared at the erotic scene before him.

"I'm going to serve you more…" he keep licking every nook and cranny of Sasuke's body while rubbing both of their bare manhoods together. '_Damn it … if he keeps this up…I'll go crazy!'_

"If you so wish it, Master… I'll do it as many times as you want…" Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke couldn't take it. The sensation of having his chest rubbed along with his cock was just way too much for him to handle. And Naruto licking his face as if he were a dog sent him over the edge. With one last thrust Sasuke came all over Naruto's round, plump ass. Naruto then began to lap up all his cum like there was no tomorrow.

"you let out quite a lot, didn't you" Naruto smiled suggestively. Sasuke could only watch as he lapped up the reminants of his seed.

"Ahh… it became big again." he blushed heavily and smirked, "You're wanting… to put it in now, aren't you?"

He began to position Sasuke's cock with his entrance. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes as they were dazed in ecstasy, passion, and….love?

"Master, stay as you are. I'll do everything!" and with that, he slammed done on his master's dick. "HN!"

Sasuke bit his lip in order to keep away a scream. They looked into each other's eyes. "My insides are full of you, Master…"

He began to impale himself harder and faster on Sasuke's dick._ 'His ass is so moist inside. It's as if it's pulling me in'_

"Master…Ahhh~ at any time you like… whenever you'd like to do it… is fine…" Naruto blushed and screamed at his prostate was struck. " Be-Because I'm Master's ro-obot and master's robot alone…" he finished a loving smile toward's his Master.

Sasuke's blush increased ten-fold. "O-oi, don't lick me so much," he gasped and threw his head back "Or else I'll cum" he grunted as he let out his load in side Naruto's stomach.

"Master!" and with that Naruto came.

**Next Day**

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…." Naruto said with his hung down in shame.

"Why I'm fine are you ok?" _'oh don't worry about me Naruto I'm more than fine after what you did last night'_

"Yes… that program earlier…seems to randomly activate whenever my emotions go beyond a certain limit. It's weird, isn't it? I would normally have to look up how to do erotic things and yet…" He began to tear up "I just pushed you down and did it… Do you think that I might actually be a very erotic robot?"

"Naruto…"

He then began to sob into his hands. "Just as I… thought I was helping Sasuke…hic… to think I had that kind of programing in my system…hic…I must have been defective… that has to be why I was disposed of…" He began to cry harder until he was pulled into a hard sculpted chest.

"Baka. There is nothing wrong about… getting erotic now and then," Sasuke whispered in his ear. " and you're perfect the way you are."

Naruto sniffed "Sasuke…. Don't call me a baka, you teme." Naruto smiled

"Hn. Naru…"

_However, as the boy… became a young man, he came to love the robot…_

**Fu: finally I'm done!**

**Sasuke: took you long enough**

**Fu: Wat the hell I even told you why it took awhile**

**Sasuke: Still don't buy it.**

**Fu:*cracking knuckles* you want to talk again…* devious smile***

**Sasuke:*gulp*…. Um I just remembered I have to… eat some tomatoes!**

**Naruto: Don't worry Fu, I'm sure they'll understand**

**Fu: thanks Naruto… anyway I'll try even harder to update as soon as I can with school in the way and all… but until then my pretties **

**JA-NE!**


End file.
